percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jorah Davos
Jorah is the son of Nicole Davos and Adam Davos who was pocessed by Tartarus. History Tartarus wanted a son but was unable to leave his physical form. So he possessed Adam Davos, a wealthy business man and impregnated Adam's wife Nicole. Jorah was born nine months later. Jorah's parents showered him with gifts and affection. Jorah loved his mother but was distant from his supposed father and other people. He attended a private school for a few years and was then home schooled with a private tutor. Monsters began appearing before Jorah but surprisingly they wouldn't attack. Jorah learned of his true parentage when he crossed paths with Xaro Leitz. He soon moved to the Dark Circle's headquarters and began training. Xaro appointed Jorah his Lieutenant after he became a leader of the Dark Circle. Appearance Jorah has long reddish-brown hair and red eyes. He likes to wear normal t-shirts and ripped up jeans since his normal attire is formal wear or his school uniform. He has a small earring in his left ear that he got after meeting Xaro. He is in good shape thanks to his daily training. Personality Jorah is a quite person but very intelligent. He had a hard time making friends as a kid and primarily kept to himself. However after joining the Dark Circle Jorah began to open up since he had something in common with the other members. He hates telling people about his family and only reveals his secret after he's known people for a long time. Friends/Family *'Tartarus'- Jorah has never had any true contact with his father. However Jorah does think his father cares about him and is watching...under him. Jorah is convinced Tartarus was the one who sent him his claymore. Tartarus did send Jorah his pet dragon Balerion. *'Nicole Davos-' Jorah and his mom have always been close. Nicole loves Jorah and has always known he was unique and powerful. *'Adam Davos- '''Jorah has been distant from his step-father but does like him. Dispite Adam's busy life he made time to spend with Jorah and Jorah was always greatful for that. *'Xaro Leitz-''' Xaro discoverd Jorah on one of his side missions for the Dark Circle. The two instantly became friends. Xaro brought Jorah to the Dark Circle headquarters and took him under his wing. Jorah sees Xaro as his big brother and the two do act like it. Xaro named Jorah his Lieutenant after Xaro became one of the Circle's three leaders. *'The Dark Circle- '''The Circle accepted Jorah when he joined them mainly because of Xaro's relation with him. Some of the members fear him because of his father being Tartarus and his untapped powers. Others see him as a normal kid just like the rest of them. Jorah tries to avoid a few select members of the group because he doesn't want them to learn his secret. Weapons *'Claymore- Jorah's main weapon. It arrived in Jorah's room one day and he assumes it is a gift from Tartarus. It is made of Stygian Iron and has a three and a half foot blade. The sword can be stabbed into the ground and disappear then reappear from the ground when Jorah needs it. *'Knives- '''Jorah has a pair of knives that he uses for close range combat. The knives are made of Celestial Bronze and each are twelve inches long. Powers/Abilities Since there are no other children of Tartarus no one has been able to properly teach him. However with the help of a few members of the Dark Circle he's almost mastered his powers. *'Geokinesis- Jorah has some control over the earth. **He can create small earthquakes, landslides, and volcanic eruptions. **He can hurl rocks of various sizes. **He can open large fissures in the earth. **He can cause different formations to emerge from the ground. *'Pryokinesis-' Jorah has control over fire. **He can blast jets of fire or hurl balls of fire. **He is immune to heat or being burned. **He can encase his weapons in fire to make them more deadly. *'Umbrakinesis-' Jorah can control darkness since his father resides in the Underworld. **He can create different objects from the shadows to throw. **He can blast solid beams of darkness. **He can create walls of darkness for defense. **He can encase himself in shadows. *'Gravitational Pull- '''Tartarus has the ability to pull people in it's pit. Due to this Jorah can control gravity to some degree. **He can make himself light as a feather or as heavy as an elephant. **He can pull objects closer to him or push them away. *'Control Over Monsters- 'Since all monsters are sent to Tartarus after they are destroyed Jorah has complete control over them. Majority of monsters will obey him on sight. Monsters that have not spent time in Tartarus are harder if not impossible to control. Such as: **Typhon **Echidna **The Gigantes **The Furies **Cerberus **Scylla **Charybdis *'Fear Sensing- '''Because so many people fear Tartarus, Jorah can sense what people are afraid of and use those fears against them. Pets '''Balerion- '''Balerion was given to Jorah as a gift from Tartarus. Tartarus created him to be Jorah's personal steed. Balerion is a black and red, winged dragon with four legs. Jorah says Balerion is like a massive dog since Balerion is very loving and is extremely protective of him. Balerion is friendly towards people as long as they have been properly introduced to him by Jorah. Balerion is a very powerful dragon. *He can breath fire and has extremely fine tuned senses. *He has extremely hard scales covering majority of his body. *Balerion has a special ability that allows him to change his size from a house cat to the size of an 747 with proportionate wing sizes. *If Balerion is slain he will reform from Tartarus within twenty-four hours. *Balerion is extremely fast, capable of keeping up with a fighter jet. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Males Category:Dark Circle Category:Original Character Category:Children of Tartarus Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:The Heroes of Hades